ZiPT
by Kerink
Summary: Zim has an admirer of sorts. OC, sorry loves. Surprise ending cause I hate Mary sue characters too!
1. Chapter 1

**Keri:** An idea I've been throwing around for a few weeks.

**Warning:** Original charters X3

**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim are belong to Jhonen; Kibt and Valle are belong to me.

- - - -

It was mid afternoon on the planet Irk. The largest of the three suns was already set and the second and third were quickly following suit. The first few stars were coming out, winking gently at the planet as the moon rose up overhead. Most Irkens were in doors by now – only a few of the students that had yet to leave for Devastis and a handful of guards wandered the streets.

There were few places left on Irk that weren't covered by harsh steal, and Kibt had found one. The training hand-to-hand combat arena of the only above-ground school on the entire planet. The area was hardly used, considering the school trained those who were preparing to be trained to become scientists.

The young male Irken lay on the dirt-covered hill, reading from a book almost as big as he was. It was covered in a brown leather-like material and the pages were yellowing. The book smelt not of Irk, but of another planet, one Kibt only knew from the book itself. He turned the pages gently with a gloved hand, sighing as he read the information for the millionth time - he just couldn't get enough. There were pages in the back of the book for when the author updated his own copy; the new information would appear on those. Red eyes scanned the Irken text, studying the pictures. He shifted uncomfortably in his lab coat, wishing he had ordered one with a high-collar like his peers. Paranoia warned him of the older, taller Irkens approaching him long before he heard them.

"Well, well, well," the leader said, his voice biting, "look what we have here." He stood roughly five feet tall, his friends only reaching four. They were a frightening sight. Their lab coats fashionably ripped and shredded, only a few wore goggles and they only wore them on the tops of their heads. Some wore no gloves, others with gloves with no fingers. There were six of them. All cowered in fear as the walked passed, they were allowed to do whatever they pleased because of their height.

One of the females snatched his book, flipping through it. "Oooooh, Ginto, look!" she giggled cruelly.

One of the males looked over her shoulder before taking the book for himself. "My oh my, is that? I think it is! The Defect? Looks like shorty here has a crush on The Defect!" they crowded around to get a look at the book- all except the leader. They had to make sure it was true before they laughed, cackling at poor Kibt's embarrassment.

"Give that back!" he said, standing. It made no difference, he was one of the shortest Irkens at the academy, there was no way he'd be able to over power the tallest ones. He tried desperately to get his book back, he knew better than to open his spider legs at them.

The leader took the book, looking at the picture the page was opened to. The old photograph filled the entire page. It was night, the moon was low, The Defect was in a crouched position, his spider legs open and crouched like his regular legs. It was a silhouette image, but his red eye pierced the darkness, glaring at the person who dare set eyes upon him. He spat on the book, snapping it shut and dropping it to the dusty ground. He kicked Kibt and turned to leave. "C'mon guys, let's go get some snacks."

The group made sounds of agreement, each kicking Kibt and spitting on the book. They followed the taller Irken, laughing at they're own meanness.

The young Irken was quick to recover though, coughing and rubbing his spootch. He would have a bruise there, he always did. He went to his book, pulling a rag from his pocket as he wiped the clear-pink saliva off of it. He opened the book to the picture, gently rubbing away the spit, although a pink stain was left behind. He sighed and looked into the insane red eyes.

"Oh Zim," he said quietly, "I don't think you're a defect." He hugged the book to his chest, sighing shakily. Oh how he wished that Zim were there. No body had seen him in years, he had up and disappeared one day five years before Kibt was born. The book had said that he had gone into hiding do to the fact that his Earthanoid-lover had died, causing him to become depressed and possibly even more insane.

But he refused to believe it. Zim was not insane, he was not a defect, he was amazing! Too good for the Irken Empire. Too smart, too misunderstood. But Kibt understood him. All Zim had wanted was to become Tallest, and when he couldn't be, he decided he would do all he could to make his Tallests happy. Sure he had made a few mistakes, but he was a smeet. He just needed guidance, just needed some help.

Kibt stood, collecting the book in his arms, sighing and nuzzling his cheek into the front of it. He made his way through the city to his small apartment building. Irkens were given homes based on height and he had narrowly avoided being short enough to be forced into living on one of Irk's small moons – only one of which could actually be seen from Irk. The Irkens on the moons were forced to share homes – two to three in one building. The class of height Kibt was in – average – allowed him to live by himself, but the home was small and they were all stacked and cluttered together in one area. Anyone who was above average or tall tended to have their own home, bigger than the average Irkens', and they were more evenly spaced.

He climbed the four flights of stairs to his apartment, unlocking the door and flicking on the lights. In front of him was a small living room which consisted of a couch, a table, a TV, and a light, behind that was the kitchen-dinning room combo. To his right was a door leading to his bed room and a sanitation room. He undressed and slipped into bed, yawning. He placed the book next to his head and fell asleep.

- - - -

Kibt sat in the back of the class, reading his book as usual. A boy sat next to him, he was only a foot tall. He was only a smeet, but he was smart enough to be taught with those that were six time his age. Blue eyes glanced from the teacher to Kibt, then back to the teacher. "Psst, Kibt." He said quietly, his hands – which were folded together in front of him – twitched.

"What Valle?" He pulled the book away from his face to look at the other. Valle wore a lab coat like all the other students, only his had a purple trim. He wore goggles to cover the marks around his eyes – he was only half Irken. But the Empire didn't need to know that.

"Please, please put the book away," he glanced over at him. "Professor Skoodge will write you up this time I know he will. For the sake of your permanent record, please at least pretend to be paying attention!"

"You're on to talk about permanent records Mr. My Daddy Works for the Resisty," he said albeit a bit playfully. He smiled at the horrified look on Valle's face. "Besides Skoodge isn't really a professor, he's trained as an invader and the only invader who can teach me anything is Zim." He sighed dreamily into his book.

Valle huffed, turning his attention back to the front of the room. "Zim's not even a real invader," he muttered.

"**Don't you ever say that again!"** Kibt yelled, standing on his chair. He froze as the class turned around to look at him. The tallest Irkens were in the front, going to the shortest in the back. He heard a few giggles along the lines of 'Isn't that Kibt? The Defect lover?' and 'Aww, look how short he is!' and 'Wow, no wonder he loves Zim- they're both crazy!'

Skoodge, who had gained a few inches from his time on Earth, turned to Kibt as well. "Mister Kibt, please sit down. Oh, and see me after class, would you."

Kibt sat in his seat as the others laughed (except for Valle of course). He hung his head so no one would see the yellow-blush on his cheeks. "Yes Professor."

After class everyone ran to their respected after skool activities, all except for Kibt. He picked up his book and walked to Skoodge's desk at the front of the rows of desks, chairs, and lab equipment. He sat in the "I'm in Trouble" chair in front of Skoodge's desk.

"Kibt," he said after he had placed a few things in their proper cabinet, "I'm very concerned with your work ethic. You show up late – and you're lucky I don't lock you out like I'm supposed to – you never turn in work, you don't pay attention in class, you're always getting into fights with taller, stronger Irkens than you. You're a frighteningly intelligent boy, yet you put all your energy into reading that book over and over and over again. It's starting to scare the other students as well as the faculty. And the Tallests are beginning to wonder if you have your PAK on right."

"So because an Irken is in love everyone automatically labels them a defect?" he snapped. "Maybe I don't put forth effort because I don't want to. Maybe I'm bored with this education plug! I feel like a smeet who's ready to train but has to sit in the new-born room: lots of things to play with, but all of which I'm too smart for!" he pulled his legs onto the chair, curling into a ball.

"Zim isn't coming back to Irk, Kibt!" Skoodge said harshly, standing. "Everyone else has welcomed that, why can't you."

"Don't say that! You can't possibly know whether or not he'll come back!" tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to hear this. He wanted to live in his fantasy world were Zim loved him, where he would take care of him. Where he could believe that he would grow tall because Zim had been able to. Where they lived happily ever after in their own home with no one to call either of them defects, where people respected them.

"I know because I was his friend, I wrote your book! If anyone would know it would be me!" he met Kibt's surprised look with a passive one. "I and Zim were class mates, as close of friends as you and young Valle are. I always wanted to learn while Zim thought he knew it all- wise beyond his years. Trying to best those that he knew he couldn't but be damned if he'd give up. No, someone would have to die before he gave up." He sighed, relieve memories long buried. "You can't live your life for an impossible dream. Zim wanted to become tallest more than anything in the universe, to rule and to be loved, but he was a defect, so he had to give it up.

You are a young smeet, barely ready to go to Devastis, and yet you think Zim would come back just for you. Well he's not going to. He loved an alien - an inferior being – you must give up your dream as he did his, for it's a childish dream. I know I'm being harsh but it is true." He walked over to the now sobbing Kibt, placing an arm around him. "Go home. Hide the book, burn it, put it away, whatever you need to do. But kick the habit. You don't need him and he certainly doesn't need you. You could do great things if you just let the past be."

Kibt pushed Skoodge away. "I don't believe you! He will come and we'll be together and be happy! You'll see!"

- - - -

**Keri:** Don't worry Mary Sue haters, there's a surprise ending X3 Oh, and most chapters will be shorter than this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keri:** If you want any information on Valle and how he's not Irken blahblahblah go watch my friend Gogglefox, her fan-fiction (which is not up yet, sorry) will explain it more.

- - - -

Kibt was sitting in his living room, reading his book as he did every day he had off. Actually, it was more like staring at the full-page image of Zim. Frowning at the pink stain on his shoulder. His feet kicked idle in the air. He wore a baggy white shirt and black socks. Almost everything in his home was black and white, either that of some form of beige. Things were easier that way.

He sat up and grabbed his soda off the table in front of the couch; closing one eye as he peered into the can, tipping it upside down as not even a drop came out. He quickly jumped from the couch as he heard the doorbell: Valle was coming over. Kibt swung open the door and smiled down at his friend. "Come on in!"

Valle grabbed the front of Kibt's shirt, he was panting heavily – as if he'd ran there from the moon he lived on. "KIBT! Oh man! Have you heard?!" he ran into the house and flicked on the television. Scanning the shows until he found one of the news channels. He ushered his taller friend to the couch to watch.

"-Tallest Red has informed use that the execution will take place tomorrow afternoon. In other news-" Valle changed the channels.

"For those of you just tuning in, the most exciting thing in Irken history has just transpired: last night, at approximately 14:97pm, The Defect Zim was captured trying to murder Tallest Purple while the both Tallests were visiting Irk- as they do every ten years." Kibt sat up, his spootch pounding against his chest. There was no possible way. It was- too perfect. It was so cliché. As if someone was writing it for their own amusement. Though he didn't mind it. "According to witnesses, he was screaming at Tallest Red, stating that – and I quote – 'You killed my mate, I will kill yours.' Tallest Red has informed use that the execution will take place tomorrow afternoon. In other news-"

Valle turned to Kibt, shaking with a mix of excitement and fear. "W-well?!" he said through the smile that seemed plastered to his face. His movements were stiff with adrenaline. Zim hadn't been seen in nearly fifty years, and he came back to try and murder Almighty Tallest Purple.

"I…can't move." His throat felt tight, his spootch was in a knot.

Zim.

Zim.

The Zim.

He stared at the blank screen: Skoodge was wrong.

Zim _had_ come back.

He jumped from the couch, he had to find something to wear. He would have to save him! Yes! Then Zim would see how worthy he was! Then he would ask Kibt to join him in his travels! Then – maybe – he could be Zim's new mate! He ran to his room and began digging through his clothes.

Valle ran after him. "Kibt? Kibt what are you doing?!" he stood in the door way to the bedroom, watching the other throw his clothes out of his closet. "You are so not looking for something to wear. The guy you've been madly in love with since you were my age comes back to Irk and you're looking for something to wear?! Could you be any more female?! It's not like we'll get to talk to him or anything he'll be locked up tight with guards everywhere. We'll only get to see him if we get front row seats at the execution!"

"Exactly! I need to pick what I'm going to wear now so I can get there early! The place'll start filling up at ten, so I'm going to try and get there as soon as I wake up so I can get the best seat possible!" he stood there looking at one of his lab coats, his smile slowly fading before he was frowning completely. "Valle: I- how can meet him if he's going to be executed?" Valle couldn't help but face-palm. "I…oh my Tallest! **Valle they're going to kill him!**" he fell to his knees, holding the coat close to his chest. The realization hitting him hard. "Th-they can't do this! I love h-him!" But Zim was a defect, the number one criminal in the universe. Causing more destruction, senseless murders, acts of treason, and inter-species mating then any Irken who had ever been hatched. Not to mention him murdering two Tallests and now the attempted murder of a third. As well as driving three of the most powerful control brains insane and joy-riding the Massive. With the Tallests still in it!

No. They were going to kill him. There was no possible way he would be given another existence evaluation trial. Not after what happened last time. And Kibt doubted that even the Resisty would speak in his defense. Sure he had given them detail weaknesses of Irk, but he had harmed them in different ways – stealing monies and powerful weapons, murdering innocent people and not-so-innocent politicians, etc. etc.

"Kibt! Please calm down," Valle went to his side, placing his hands on the other boy's shoulders. "I doubt Zim would go down without a fight. I mean, hell, I've read that book too and what I've been able to gather, he seems way more stubborn than normal Irkens," he placed his hand on Kibt's cheek to comfort him. Something normal Irkens rarely did. He looked into his friend's eyes, trying to reassure him: They were the same height with Kibt on his knees. "If he hasn't escaped all ready, he will at the execution. I promise you."

Kibt looked at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. He was shaking with silent sobs: They couldn't kill Zim, they just couldn't. "You're right. H-he's Zim. There's no way he'll just allow himself to be executed." He rubbed his eyes, smiling at Valle for his kindness. "He's done this before – right. Escaped execution." He nodded in self reassurance. His smile widened. "I need to find something to wear."

- - - -

**Keri:** Wow. Did anyone else sense a bit of Kibt/Valle in this chapter? Really short, stfu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keri:** Blarg. Listening to: _1234_ by Feist

I really don't wanna write this chapter

- - - -

Time did not designate seats.

Kibt and Valle learned that the hard way as the taller bullies from their education plug approached them, shoving anyone smaller out of the way. Tallest Red was already speaking, he was droning on and on about one "knowing their place" or something like that.

Zim was chained to the floor behind him. He was wearing a dark, dark maroon t-shirt that had a small pocket sewn onto the chest. The pocket, as well as the long sleeves that were sewn into the first shirt, was a light pinkish-orange. Sewn onto the pocket was a pink heart. He was wearing black pants and boots and gloves like all other Irkens, though. Covering half his face and his upper arms and fingers was a metal exoskeleton.

The tallest of the group pulled roughly on Kibt's antennae. "Out of our spot shorty." He hissed, knowing the little freak had been far too distracted staring at Zim to have heard him coming.

Kibt yelped, holding his head as Valle was scooped up by the females. Them cooing over the smeet and how cute he was.

"Listen defect," he said, leaning down to glare menacingly at Kibt, "get outt'a here."

"B-but I was here first." Kibt said as bravely as he could. He knew that if he got more than ten or so rows back he wouldn't be able to see a thing, and the only open spots were at the very back of the convention center. "There's enough room for all of us to stand here, right, why can't we just share?" he tried to smile in a friendly manner at the bigger boys.

The boys laughed at Kibt, the leader straightened up and flicked him in the forehead. "And have you freaking up the place. No thanks. Beat it!" he thumbed behind him for Kibt to get lost.

Then a new voice was thrown into the mix. "Are you going to take that?" it was a quiet voice, yet a dark one that sent shivers through every PAK that had heard it.

Red and Purple whipped around to face Zim, whose head was still bowed, his eyes closed. "Did you say something?"

"That smeet in the front row. Is he going to take that bullying?"

Everyone turned to Kibt, who was blushing a bright yellow.

Zim glanced up; his face was calm, yet his eyes were clouded and deadly. "If he was there first, he should get to stand there. That's only fair, right?"

The boys frozen, their antennae wilting as all color left their faces. "I…um…y-yes?"

Zim nodded and lowered his head once more.

The boys turned and left as fast as they could, the females dropping Valle to chase after them. Everyone was still staring at Kibt who was looking at Zim with large eyes, filled with adoration they were.

Red cleared his throat to return attention to him, he would not allow his people's interests to stray, nor did he need another Zim. That Kibt boy wasn't right as it was. "Now, now, settle down everyone. Let's not get worked up over a _smeet_." The crowed chuckled – of course, the taller ones looking for promotions laughed like it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard. "I suppose we can skip straight to the execution." Red said, after flipping through the notes he was supposed to read.

The crowed cheered as Purple turned to Zim. "Any last words Zimmy? Unless, you want those last ones to be it?" he smiled evilly. Zim would pay for trying to assassinate him.

The ex-invader, ex-food service drone, ex-invader, ex-scientist, ex-guard smirked. "Just three: ZiPT, defensive mode." The exoskeleton jumped to life. It opened up and removed itself from around Zim's head as well as detaching from his arms. Small blue triangles on the front of it lit up and it began to skitter around the stage. It jumped into the air, sticking both arms out. It shot lasers at the guards from the palms of its hands. After the guards were down, the legs began spinning like a fan below it, the fingers sticking out. It was like a giant chain saw.

Purple shrieked, clinging to Red as the robot went trigger happy with anyone that tried to mess with it. "Somebody kill it!" he yelled, trying to keep the crimson Irken between him and the robot.

The crowed screamed in panic as everyone tried to make a run for the exits. Carts that were selling merchandise for the event were trampled in the sea of screaming Irkens, as well as anyone short enough to get in another person's way. Vending machines were the prime target of the crowd's trampling, though. Them and their "non ability to get out of the way"-ness.

Kibt felt Valle tug at his shirt, screaming at him to move, that Zim would kill them if they didn't get the out of there, and that even the Tallests were leaving the defect to be. But Kibt wasn't listening. Not that he was stubborn – which he was – but that he was too busy watching Zim to move. He watched the robot cut his master free, Zim's now exposed mouth was pulled in a tight smirk. His zipper teeth flashing at the panicking crowed. He jumped onto the robot's back, zooming off into the warm afternoon sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keri:** Wow, who missed this story? I know I did. Too much anime. That's what's been putting this off.

_Kamisama Onegai Chotto yuuki wo kudasai_

_Mou sukoshi de "SUKI" tte iesou na no_

_Ari no mama de_

_Butsukatte ("Hey!")_

_Sunao ni natte_

_Koi no ATAKKU!! _

_Ima wo kanjite Omoikkiri_

_Egao de ikou!! ("Let's go!")_

Damn Love Shine.

- - - -

Above the city the man hovered. The one everyone was looking for. He stood on his robot, flying about the buildings, looking for a place to hide out. He couldn't land, for there were guards on the ground, and even in the air he had to be careful. He had seen a few Spittle Runners flying around.

He glanced from house to house, building to building, face to face trying to find somewhere good to settle, or someone weak to mooch off of. He had almost given up hope when he spotted two people he knew. He ordered his robot to fly lower until he landed on the roof of a building. He looked over the edge, the robot landing next to him. "Is that that boy? The smeet from the execution?"

The robot, ZiPT as the Irken had called it, let out a stream of beeps, clicks, and buzzes. The noises formed sentences that only his master could understand. Although they were mechanical Zim treated all his robots like they were real. The artificial intelligence provided their gender, and to Zim, ZiPT was male. The only robot of his group that was at all competent.

Zim nodded as he listened to his companion. "I do believe he might be useful." He chewed his lower lip. He needed a place to stay, and it seemed the boy had special interest in him. That was good. Zim had protected him from the bullies, meaning the smeet would owe him. That was also good. And, if either of those failed, he could kill the boy and take his home as his hide out. Not as good, but it would work.

He nodded once more and ZiPT jumped off the building, he began to hover again. Zim climbed on his back and the robot followed the young scientists back to the residential area of Irk. They would stalk the child until he was alone, then they would strike. At night. The boy would be sure to be at his house and by that time they would know where that was. It was just a matter of waiting for the right moment.

- - - -

Kibt was on the top of the world. He had seen Zim, he had been defended by Zim, and best of all, Zim had gotten away. He was somewhere on Irk bidding his time until it was safe again. Or else, he had escaped completely and was off the planet. Though Kibt didn't want to think about that.

He looked to his younger friend, smiling despite himself. "Did you see him? Did you? He was right there! Oh Valle, he was so…so handsome! So wonderful! Much better than that stupid book." He sighed, his breaths coming in pants do to the adrenaline that was pumping through his spootch. "I knew he wouldn't die. I just knew it."

As they approached the door to Kibt's apartment, the blue eyed smeet stopped. "Kibt, I wish I could stay, but Mom's going to find out that Zim escaped. He's gonna want me home and won't stop bitching if I stay." He turned to go back down the stairs. "I'm really happy for you," he said, "I'm glad you finally got to see Zim." He tried to smile, but the pain in his spootch was too great.

He was truly happy that Kibt finally made progress in his insane dream. To have The Defect fight for him was something Kibt would never forget. And, if anything, it would make the other even more crazy about him. But because of that, the chances of Kibt getting over Zim shrunk. Valle feared he would never have a chance with his friend, and it hurt. "I'll call you later, okay? Augen's probably going to keep me up all night, so in the morning?"

Kibt nodded, waving as Valle descended the stairs. "Alright! Good luck tonight, make him wear a condom!" he couldn't help but poke fun at the other's incestuous tendencies. He laughed as Valle froze, a shiver visibly running through him. Kibt knew that Valle must be blushing like made, which made him laugh harder as he unlocked the door, entering his home with a content sigh.

- - - -

**Keri:** To stomp on any questions that may arise:

1. Augen and Valle are two of a set of triplets owned by me, Gogglefox, and our friend Genaleah.

2. Yes I do love brotherly-love XD Ouran only made it worse.

Also, this chapter is kind'a short. I was gonna make it longer, but, meh. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
